This invention relates to an improvement in cartons, and more particularly to the end walls of a carton, such as a Bliss-type carton, suitable for bottles and other heavy products which require protection in shipment and for reuse. In conventional cartons of this type the end walls are usually formed from two or three panels hinged together, with aligned hand-holes completely cut out of all the panels. In some cases a strip of paperboard or wood is inserted above the hand-hole to serve as a reinforcement.
In the end wall of the present invention two extra panels connected to the outer panel provided with a hand-hole are cut out to provide a projecting portion and a recess which permits the panels to be superimposed and secured together with the projecting portion overlying the reverse folded hand-hole flap and the flap within the recess, thus providing a smooth hand-hole and a reinforced area above the hand-hole with no bulging of the superimposed three layers and with a minimum of board.